


The way you look tonight

by NayruSol42



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, FE Trans Winter Exchange, Fluff, I wanted to slip in some trans Felix but didn't see where so anyways he's trans too, Sylvia gets all the love she deserves, Trans Character, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayruSol42/pseuds/NayruSol42
Summary: The day of the Ethereal Moon Ball is at hand, and Sylvia Gautier could not be more excited to attend. With Mercedes' help and Felix' support, she's ready to have the best night of her life.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichorwinged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichorwinged/gifts).



> This is my FE Trans Winter Exchange gift for grandxmus! Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy it!! :D

Sylvia smiled at herself in the mirror, adjusting the ribbon Anette had given her around her head and marveling at the way her uniform’s skirt gently swayed every time she moved. She winked at herself in the mirror one last time, before practically skipping out the door. Today was gonna be a good day.

She didn’t miss Mercedes’ loving giggle or Felix’ very slight smile when they saw her, nor did she miss Byleth’s approving nod. She almost felt excited for class today, but nothing compared with how much she looked forward to the afternoon. They weren’t even halfway through the class when Byleth suddenly started erasing the blackboard, snapping Sylvia out of her trance.“Professor? Is...everything all right?” Dimitri asked meekly. 

Byleth simply turned back to finish erasing. “You’ve all worked very hard, you deserve some time off. Go get ready for the ball tonight and we’ll meet here before it starts, understood?” A chorus of “yes, Professor!” made the young mercenary smile slightly. The Blue Lions class didn’t have to be asked twice before they started gathering their things and chatting amongst themselves. Sylvia caught Mercedes’ smile from the corner of her eye before she walked over to her desk.

“Come now, Sylvia! We have to get ready for the ball!” She giggled, taking Sylvia’s hand and guiding her outside. Sylvia smiled too, feeling so warm at the feeling of Mercedes’ hand wrapped around hers. Mercedes looked back at her, her beautiful violet eyes sparkling. A few hours later, Sylvia couldn’t help but crush her to her chest and hug her tightly, risking ruining all the work she put into styling her hair, but both too happy to care. Sylvia smiled dazzlingly at her own reflection, next to of course Mercedes’ always beautiful one. Her eyes were perfectly lined with a thin black line, and she wore a long halter top teal dress that sparkled when she moved, a nice contrast to her styled but still wild red hair. Mercedes held out her hand, Sylvia marveling at how beautiful her lilac mermaid dress looked, before they headed to the classroom.

“Mercie?” She asked softly, trying to appear as confident and suave as she always was and failing terribly, judging by Mercedes’ gentle expression. Mercedes lifted a hand to Sylvia’s cheek, smiling at her. Sylvia leaned down slowly, almost timidly kissing Mercedes’ cheek. “Thank you for all your help, it really means a lot.” She said, dropping her usual mask to genuinely smile at Mercedes. Barely a second passed before she was kissed briefly, chastely but so warmly on the lips. 

“There’s no need to thank me, Sylvia. It makes me really happy to see you smile like this.” She said. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Mercedes started giggling to herself, Sylvia soon following. Mercedes extended her arm playfully, and Sylvia took it with one last laugh. Together, they walked into the Blue Lions classroom.

The first thing Sylvia saw upon walking in were those same golden eyes she’d known forever, fierce and usually angry and absolutely, utterly fixed on her, wide in breathless surprise. It wasn’t often that she saw Felix so openly flustered, and she had every intention to revel in it. She winked dramatically at her best friend, only to see him flush and turn back to ignoring Dimitri and Ingrid’s conversation. Mercedes giggled sweetly and nudged her. “Go get him! Make sure to save a dance for me though.” She said, only smiling more when Sylvia kissed her hand and made a beeline for her best friend. Before she could reach Felix though, Byleth arrived and called for their attention.

She couldn’t take her eyes off them. Felix’ piercing golden eyes and how gallant he looked in his deep blue suit, Mercedes’ soft smiles and her fluffy light hair falling perfectly over her shoulder. Byleth soon enough smiled at the Blue Lions and dismissed them, only looking with a knowing grin as they quickly formed small groups. Sylvia quickly found herself holding Mercedes’ hand again, while Felix walked beside her. As they reached the grand hall now used as a ballroom, Mercedes immediately excused herself with a kiss to Sylvia’s cheek and left her alone with her childhood friend. Felix fumbled with his suit.

“So, Fe. How do I look? Mercie has an amazing eye for dresses, doesn't she?” Sylvia said with a smirk, twirling a bit so Felix could see absolutely every detail of her dress. Felix, as Sylvia expected, was at a loss for words.

“It’s...uh...It’s fine.” He said, looking away to hide his heavy blush. Sylvia leaned closer.

“Wow, a compliment from Felix himself? I’m humbled! maybe I really do look gorgeous tonight.” She kept teasing with a playful laugh, but Felix didn’t answer for a second too long. “Uh, Fe? Is everything--”

“You…” He interrupted, stopping to clear his throat, and held out his hand. “You do look beautiful, Sylvia. Always. Now dance with me before I run off to the training grounds, all right?” He rushed out. Sylvia stared, before smiling so brightly Felix had to look away again. She held his hand and let herself be guided to the dance floor, feeling that same deep warmth and trust when she held Felix’s hand as when she held Mercedes’. They glided across the dance floor elegantly, Felix showing her every step he learned for the White Heron Cup and making her dress sway along as they danced. She basked in the feeling of Felix’s attention on her and of Mercedes’ care earlier that day. Felix dipped her at the end of the song and kissed her cheek in a fraction of a second, barely letting her process the feeling of his lips. He immediately raised her back again and looked away, only for Sylvia to cup his cheek and kiss him properly. 

She danced all night with Felix and Mercedes, sneaking in dances with the Professor and the rest of her friends, until the ball started to die down and she was guided to the Goddess Tower by both her partners. As they gazed at the stars together, Sylvia smiled brightly. She had never felt so happy as on that blissful winter night.


End file.
